


Married to one Model

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Youtube, Inspired by one Prompt, M/M, Surgery, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: http://patrickmasturbateman.tumblr.com/post/73258193271 / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8 and sinbin</p><p>Shea wake up from one surgery and see Roman and he doesn't remember be married to him and that he is just so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married to one Model

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://patrickmasturbateman.tumblr.com/post/73258193271 / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS and sinbin prompt : http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3088.html?thread=3683344#cmt3683344
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Shea wakes up from his operation when he was a Young Guy who was next to him and really worried.  
The guy was Roman is teammate and a husband.  
But he didn't remember this.

"Oh Shea you are awake, I was worried about you"

"Do we know each other?" Asked Shea

"Your kidding me Shea?"

Shea didn't answer

"I'm Roman, I'm your team mate and Husband"

"I'm married to you?"

"Yeah, since last year..."

"I'm very lucky to be married to you, you are so gorgeous and so pretty" Roman was blushing

"You are my teammate? I thought you were a model, because you are so handsome"

"I'm really your teammate"

"Oh my god I'm just so lucky" Roman was smiling,he liked when Shea talked about him.

"You are just so beautiful and I bet you have, one wonderful ass"

Roman was laughing and yes, it was true, he have one wonderful ass that Shea loves to touch every time.

"Oh yes, you have one wonderful ass, I want to touch it, maybe it will help me to remember more things."

Roman let Shea touch his ass and then Shea says "I'm so lucky to have one beautiful husband"


End file.
